After Tonight
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Summary: Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Beth Greene meets the beautiful Daryl Dixon. They both feel something from the first time they meet. But Beth has a boyfriend. And Daryl has issues of his own. Will the two have a shot at something real? AN: Yes, I know Philip and Daryl are alot older than Beth. But if you don't like it then don't read it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**After Tonight**

Another notes: Returning to my roots with this one. A simple love story. Unlike my others Beth will be the star of this one. Andrea is her sidekick.

**1. Party **

**"**This party is so lame," I said looking over at my best friend Andrea. She was having a good time holding on to her boyfriend Shane.

Mine was unable to make it. I was getting annoyed by how busy Philip stayed all the time. I knew he had a daughter, but he could hire a babysit once a week to go out with me. That was not unreasonable, I told myself.

"It's good for your career. You won't be the next Taylor Swift or Katy Perry seating at home. You have to make connections," Andrea encouraged me.

"She's right. I know you are wishing you were with that boyfriend of yours now, but you can do better," Shane said not teasing.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. They were right though I was here to meet people.

"Look there is Daryl Dixon," Shane said point him out to me. Andrea and Shane weren't in the music bussiness. They were here as my guests. Still they knew who Daryl was. Everyone did. _He was a famous music producer. Famous groups from Weezer to Train had recorded at his studio. Daryl was a big deal._

_"You should go talk to him," Andrea encouraged me._

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to bother him,"I whispered.

"Think about your music career. The worst he can say is no. You have to atleast try," Andrea encouraged me.

"You are right. I am going to go talk to him," I decided taking a deep breath.

_You can do this, I told myself feeling my nerves getting the better of me._ Was it because he was so famous or goodlooking that I was getting butterflies in my stomach? I could not tell for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. First Meetings**

"Hey. I am Beth Greene,"I said walking up to Daryl.

"Beth are you an actress?"

"No," I said wondering why he asked me such a thing.

"Than you must a singer trying to get a record deal,"he said sightly annoyed.

"Well, yeah," I said blushing. _What was I doing here?_ _I had never felt so out-of-place in my life, and did I actually think Daryl Dixon would be impressed with me? I should be at home in pajamas. Or hanging out with Philip and Penny._

"Look you how many girls I know who want to be the next big thing? They come over to me at parties just this one, ready to ask the same thing you are," Daryl said moving closer to me.

"Well, you have not even heard my voice yet. You can't say I am not good until you hear me. I can't believe you would just say no," I said._ I should be annoyed at him now, but those soft green eyes made me melt. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen up close. He looked like a Calvin Klein model, I thought._

_"I am not Beth. I just want to know how far you will go to stand out from the other girls. So what would you say if I asked you to come back to my hotel room now."_

I took a deep breath. I was a little taken back. He was coming on to and that was not what I expected at all._ And for just a moment I had considered it. I mean I had tried to get a record deal for over two years now. If I said no I might lose my only chance. But that wasn't the type of girl I was. I had morals._

"I tell you to go to hell," I said moving away from him.

"Wait Beth," he said walking after me.

"Has anyone told you that you're an asshole?" I said as he grabbed my shoulder. Yes, he was beautiful. But he was full of himself, I decided.

"Yeah actually they have," he said putting his hand on my back. My body started to tremble at his touch. _How could this beautiful stranger affect me like this?_

"Well you are. Asking a perfect stranger to go to bed with you," I said harshly.

"You be surprized how many girls say yes," he smirked.

"Well not me," I said looking into those eyes.

"I know that now. So are you really a good singer? Or do you just think you are?" Daryl questioned me.

"Yes, I am," I said not backing down.

"Look here's my number. We'll get together in the recording studio. I'll see if you got want it takes," he said handing me his business card.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"I am not giving up through," he smiled slyly.

"On what?"

"Getting you back in my hotel room," he said grinning. I was going to say something else, but two girls walked over to him. I watched as he walked away. I could not believe what had just happened. I could not wait to tell Andrea. Although I might leave out the part where he invited to his hotel room, I thought to myself.

_Watching Daryl talked to those other girls I started to feel jealous. But why? He was not anything to me. I could have been with him now if I chosen, but I already had a boyfriend. I would not just go chase after another guy while Philip was waiting for me. I was not that type of girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Beth**

"So who was that girl you were just chatting with Daryl?"Rick asked. Normally, this wasn't his thing but I convinced him to come with me to this party.

"Those two girls were Ashley and Savannah, I think," I replied pretending that she was no big deal.

"No, the other one. The one in the pink dress,"Rick pressured me.

"Oh her. The one who looked like she was out-of-place here. Her name is Beth," I said finally.

"You like her, don't you?"

"No. She's not my type. Besides she only wanted me to help advance her career," I said licking my lips.

_Rick had been on my case to settle down for last couple of years,but after my breakup with Caroline there was not really anyone I was interested in. I had dated around but most of those relationships did not make it out of the bedroom. There was no girl that grabbed my interest. Until tonight when I saw her in that pink dress. She just looked so sweet and iccent, I thought._

"Not everyone is like Caroline. Beth seemed nice," Rick said softly.

"Well, she already rejected my ass," I said grabbing a beer from the bar. I didn't like these parties either, I thought. I would have rather chilled stayed at the hotel listening to music.

"You didn't ask to her to hookup with you, did you?"

"Yeah I did," I admitted.

"Well, no wonder she rejected your ass. Women want romance," Rick told me as he grabbed a beer for himself.

_A band was playing loud music in the was plenty of food, and girls. But I kept looking to see if I could see Beth one more time._

"You know that's not really my thing," I said taking a drink of my beer_._

_"You have to open up to someone. I worry about you, man," Rick said placing his on hand back._

"A girl like that ain't gonna want me, anyways."

"Hey, you're a good guy. She would be lucky to have you," Rick said looking in my eyes.

"I am about to get shit face drunk. Will you give me a ride to the hotel?" I said changing the subject. I did not want to talk about that girl now. Why did could I not get her out of my mind? What was so special about her? Was it because she said no? Was that it?

"Sure," Rick smiled as I walked off to get some more to drink. _I would see Beth again, I decided. I had too._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Questions**

"So what was Daryl like?" Andrea asked on the drive home.

Her boyfriend Shane was up front driving, while we set together in the back. The traffic in Nashville was back up like usual.

"Charming, handsome, and little dirty. He seems like he could be a bad boy," I whispered so Shane could not hear me. _This was girltalk, I decided._

"Well, he isn't as settled as Philip," Andrea grinned.

"It's not like that. I mean I am not trying to get a date with him or anything. I only want to listen to my music," I said a little defensively.

"No one said you were. I only meant Philip is more settle because a daughter. And I think it would be good for you to hang out with someone your own age. Have a little fun," Andrea said calmly.

_Just like Shane she did not really care for my relationship with Philip. But if I was happy that was all that matter, I told myself._

"He asked me to hang out with him tonight," I said with a little giggle_._

_This was one secret I was having trouble keeping .Maybe there was a part of me that was flattered, and wondered what being with Daryl would be like._

"You should have gone," Andrea smiled.

"No, I am going to Philip's house. We're going to watch some movies," I said simply.

"You need to get him to take you out sometime. Somewhere other than Chuckey E. Cheese," Andrea said.

"It's not so easy. I mean he's a single dad and works fifty hours a week," I said out loud trying to convince myself.

"I'll babysit anytime," Andrea offered.

"He is so picky about who watches Penny. I'll talk to him about it," I said smiling at her offer.

"So am I dropping you off at that asshole's house?" Shane asked hearing our conservation.

"Philip's house,"I corrected him.

"Yeah. That's what I said," Shane smirked.

"Please," I said as Shane made a turn on toward where my boyfriend lived. He pulled up to the driveway and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party,"Andrea said giving me a hug.

"No thank you for coming. Maybe, this Daryl guy will help me get a record deal," I beamed.

"Remember me when you famous," Andrea said getting in the front seat with Shane.

_I watched as they back out of the driveway, and then I walked inside Philip's house._

"You're back late," Philip said staring at me. _Please don't let him be upset, I thought taking a deep breath. If anyone should be upset it's me. He refused to go out with me yet again._

"Traffic," I said seating beside him on the sofa.

"You have on a lot of makeup and where did that dress come from?" He asked sounding like my father.

"It's new. You like it?" I asked turning around.

"It's short," he said disapprovingly.

"Short is what is in style," I said feeling annoyed all of sudden. Why could he not just say I looked pretty? That was all I wanted, I thought.

"You look nice. I am not used to seeing you like that," Philip said finally.

"Thank you.I have to dress more up when I am promoting myself. So what are you drinking?"

"Whiskey. Would you care for some?"

"You have anything else?" I said not really wanting to drink, but I knew Philip wanted me too.

"Scotch, rum, and little wine left," he said getting up from the sofa.

"I'll take a little wine," I said softly.

"Okay darling,"he said filling a glass up and bringing it to me. I took a long sip and we both sit down on the sofa together. We been together for about nine months and I was starting to stay all night at his house quite often.

"So you don't mind me staying the weekend. I don't wanna be any trouble," I said putting finishing my wine.

"It's no trouble. I want to spend the weekend with my sweetheart," he said whispering in my ear.

I look up at him, and smile.

Maybe this was what I needed. Being at that party I wanted to be someone else, but being here with Philip reminded me of I was. Someone who did not need a designer label dress or a ton of makeup to be beautiful. Someone who does not cheat on her boyfriend or go to hotel with strangers. I would not lose myself, I promised as Philip wrapped his arms around me.

Still, I could not help wondering what Daryl was doing now. Stop, I told myself looking over Philip who was laughing at the tv. _I would contact Daryl about my music and nothing else, I promised myself. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _This is alternate universe story. So the characters ages are different. Beth is 23, Daryl is 29, and Philip is 39. Penny is also only 4. Andrea and Shane are their in late twenties too. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I hope you all enjoy! They will be other differences too, but I am going to stay true to the heart of the characters._

**5. Casual **

_I woke up in the morning in Philip's arms. I guess had ended up drinking too much wine because my head was spinning a little. We were both naked, and I knew we must have been together. This exactly why I hated drinking, I thought. I had not gotten to enjoy any of our time together._

"Morning,"Philip whispers running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"Good morning," I said giving him a small smile. I could see some gray hair shinning through this morning, and for a rare moment he looked his age. Even though he was almost forty most of the time he looked like he was in his late twenties.

"So what are the plans for the day?" he asked getting out bed. I looked up and admired his body for a moment. He was beautiful, I thought taking him in.

_"Nothing so far. Maybe we could out for breakfast and take Penny to the park," I suggested._

_He looked over and smiled. I knew he was happy I did not have anywhere I had to be. I watched him go get in the shower._

Philip was my first adult relationship. The first guy I had ever been with. Still I wondered if something was off with us.

_The whole thing was so casual._

Other guys I had dated in the past I had been more excited when I come over to see them. I have freshly wash hair, spend a lot of time on my makeup, and try on several outfits. It had never been that way Philip.

We meet while I was working at daycare. I was Penny's pre-school teacher, and we kept running in to each other in random places. After I got laid off at the daycare he saw me at shopping at the mall with Andrea. He came over and flirted with us both. Then offered me a job as Penny's nanny and a few months later we started our relationship.

Their was no first date. Only a quick kiss he gave me when I was getting ready to leave one night in October. The first kiss was unexpected and surprizing. Because I never thought of Philip in that way. I mean he was so much older than me and I honestly did not see it coming.

_It really shocked the hell out of me._

After the first kiss though there were many others, and two months later I ended up giving him my virginity. I could still remember the night I lost it. He invited me to his bedroom after Penny went to sleep, and poured me a glass of wine. A few glasses I was completely relaxed while he was covering me.

The movie Pretty Woman was playing on the tv and I looked over watching it while Philip continue taking my clothes off. He never asked if it was okay, and I never told him to stop. It just happened. Even though it hurt, I still enjoyed being with him. So when he asked me to be his girlfriend a few days later, I quickly said yes. Even though everyone I knew thought it was a terrible idea. He was safe and comfortable. Exactly what I needed at the time.

Philip is out of the shower now, and I decide I better get dress. I hop out of bed walking to Penny's room.

"Get up sleepy head," I say gently shaking her.

She slowly opens her eyes, and get out of bed. Together walk together hand in hand to the bathroom. She is a sweet little girl, I think to myself.

_If only I could feel more for Philip. If only there were fireworks and sparks when he kissed._

_Why did I have to long for something more?_

Why did I have to keep thinking about Daryl with his long dark blonde hair and soft green eyes?

You want to mess up a good thing, I told myself feeling guilty that I was thinking about another guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Not Ready **

"I'll drop Penny off at the daycare on my way to work," I said kissing Philip's cheek softly.

_How did the weekend go by so fast?_ I_ would miss the lazy days off Philip and relaxing in each other arms. But I had things to do, I reminded myself._

"Will you be coming back tonight?"

"No, I can't. I am working late at the music store," I said brushing my blonde hair looking in the bathroom mirror.

_Philip stood beside me getting ready for work too. I watched him carefully shaving his face. I love the smell of his aftershave, I thought._

"Doesn't that place close at six?"

"Yes but I have play rehearsal afterwards. You remember I am in the musical Sound of Music," I said smiling. _Getting the part as Maria was a dream come true for me._

"Damn, you are so busy. Will you be able to pencil me in?" Philip said annoyed.

"I have to stay focus on my music. That is the reason I moved here," I whispered.

"But you have tried for two years now. I mean there is going to be a point when you realize it may not happen for you," Philip said calmly.

"That's cruel," I said I pulling on my blue jeans.

_Wasn't he supposed to love me? And support me? Wasn't that what a boyfriend was supposed to do?_

"I am being realistic Beth. I think you should look for a real job instead of wasting your time doing these plays and spending your money on that agent._ Where has that gotten you so far? Broke and working in retail," Philip mutters._

"Well that agent got me invited to party where I met a music producer. We're going to have a meeting. And I have a real shot at making it. So you can either support me or get out of the picture," I snapped.

_I pulled on a work tee-shirt and grabbed my car keys. Philip follows me to the bedroom. He is grabbing my arm now, holding me down on the floor. I can't move. He is holding me too tight. What is on his mind? What is wrong with him today?_

"I do support you. But I want to see you more. Feels like you are spending all your time on your career," he pleads with me.

"Let go," I said looking into his blue eyes.

A few minutes later he releases my arm and looks at me sadly.

"I am sorry. I should not have done that. I got a little carried away. I will just miss you today," he said softly.

"I will call you tonight. But you can't act like this," I said calming down.

"You're right. I can't act like that. But things would be a lot easier if you would go ahead and move in," Philip said as I pulled on my shoes.

_Move in?_ _Was I ready for that? How would that be for Penny? And if we broke up how would she deal with that? No, I was not ready for that. Not yet. Not with him acting that way._

"I'll consider it. We'll talk more about it later. But I have to run if Penny is going to get to school on time," I said rushing to get Penny away from the tv.

"Okay Beth," his voice sounded surprized and hurt.

_I guess there was a part of him that thought I drop everything to move in here without even a marriage proposal. Without even thinking about it. But I had my life to consider. _

_As much I loved him I was not ready to move in yet. Maybe I never would be. Even if he asked me to marry him._


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Work**

_I dropped Penny off at school, and rushed to work_. I pulled up to Music World and parked in the employee parking lot. The sun was shinning down on me as I walked inside. I waved at a few of my friends as pasted them walking to the time clock.

Then I got on the cash register and waited for a customer. It was unusually slow today, I thought. I was there for almost four hours with no customers.

Then I saw him walking over to me.

_What was he doing here? Why was Daryl Dixon at the music store I worked? Did he know I worked here? He looked at me those soft greens eyes and my heart started beating faster. He got in my line and looked up at me with a smile._

_He handed me the Tom Petty cd in his hand. _

"Did you find everything you needed?" I asked kindly.

"I have now," he winked at me.

"That will be fifteen dollars," I said putting the cd in a plastic bag.

"You want to have lunch with me?" Daryl asked after he handed me the correct amount of cash.

"I don't think I should. I have a boyfriend," I said calmly putting the money in the register and handing him the bag.

"It's lunch Beth. I am not asking you to marry me," he whispers leaning over my register.

_I can't help admire how handsome he is. How could I resist those green eyes again?_

"I guess I can, but I need to ask my boss if it's okay," I said giving in. Daryl nodded, as I walked over to Tyler and asked if I could take my break early. Looking at how dead the story was he agreed that it would be okay.

"I glad we are going to spend sometime together. My name is Daryl Dixon by the way," Daryl said taking my hand. My body started to tremble again.

"I know it was on the bussiness card, and I knew who you were when I walked over there to talk to you," I admitted.

He says nothing, but continues to smile at me.

_What was I feeling for this stranger? Was it only sexual attraction? Lust? And why was he here? I had so many questions running through my mind, but I did not same a word. I didn't want to ruin it._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Lunch Date**

"This is me," Daryl said when walked up to his car. He opens the door to the _Mercedes_-_Benz_ and I am impressed. I never seen a car this expensive up close.

"Nice car," I said slowly getting inside.

"Oh it's only a rental. I ain't got anything here. I'm here for business. I'll be leaving soon," Daryl informed me starting the car.

"Where do you live?" I asked putting on my seat belt. While waiting for him to answer I look out the window while he pulls across traffic. Even during rush hour traffic he gets us to a restaurant in no time. I notice he seems to drive slightly over the speed limit . I guess he has so much money if he gets a ticket it won't be a big deal.

"I live in Memphis, Tennessee. I got a big ass place out there. You should come see it," he says with a mischievous smile.

"I'd like that. I've never been to Memphis," I said getting out of the car. He walks over to me, and takes my hand again. His hand fits perfectly in mine, I think with a small smile.

"Is this restaurant all right?" Daryl says as we walked up to the front door of Outback Steakhouse. Even in his casual clothes he looks like a model. Those muscular arms,dark blonde hair, and green eyes. How can be so good looking and rich? Some people have everything I decided.

"It sounds good to me," I said. Daryl nods and opens the door to the restaurant. The hostess sits us a quiet table alone. When the waitress comes I order a sweet tea and he orders a beer. I am looking down at the menu when Daryl suddenly grabs my hand.

"I can't get you out of my head," he admits honestly.

"You've been on my mind too," I reply taking a sip of my sweet tea.

"Are you ready to order?" The dark hair waitress asked interupting Daryl's admission.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries," I said handing her the menu.

"American cheese?"

"Yes, please," I reply pulling a piece of blonde hair out my face.

"I'll have the same," Daryl tells her handing over his menu.

"Very good Sir," she says smiling at him.

"Girls always through themselves at you like that?"

"I have only got my eyes on you now," Daryl said squeezing my hand. I should not be here. _ I have a boyfriend I kept reminding myself._

"And you can't have me," I teased him.

"Am not so sure about that," he grins squeezing my hand softly.

The waitress brings our food back to us and refills my tea. I poured ketchup on my plate then hand it to Daryl. I take a big bite out of my cheeseburger, savoring the taste.

"That's a turn on," Daryl says taking a sip from his beer.

"Watching me eat?"

"Yeah. But you doing anything seems to get me excited," he grins.

"You can have any girl you want. I don't know why you want me," I reply grabbing one of my french fries. I bite into the fry enjoying the taste of salt on mouth. The resturant is cozy and I can't complain about the company either.

"Because you are the prettiest thing I have ever seen," he mutters.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said taking another drink of my sweet tea. I look down at plate. I have eaten everything, and so has Daryl.

"Is this on the same ticket?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Daryl says handing her his credit card.

"I could have paid for mine," I said softly.

"It's no problem," Daryl said with a wicked smile. I wipe my face of with a napkin then slowly get up from the table. I head toward the restroom. I wash my hands with warm soap and water. I reach into my pocket applying a little bit of lip gloss. I wanted to look nice for him. I knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. I couldn't help wanting to be around this mysterious stranger. I did not even care that he was a music prodcer anymore. There was just something about him. And I did not buy his I am rich and I can have whatever I wanted act. I knew there was more to the story, I thought walking out of the bathroom.

I walk over to Daryl who is putting his credit card back into his wallet.

"You ready?"

"Yes," I smile taking his hand again.

_We walk out to the parking lot and suddenly I feel sad. I don't want to leave him. Why couldn't my lunch break be longer?_


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Dream come true**

Daryl and I leave the restaurant holding hands again. He opens the car door for me like a gentleman. I can not help staring into those green eyes of his. There was something about him. _Something that kept drawing me in._

"I normally don't do this shit," Daryl said while driving down the road.

"Do what?"

"Get involved with girls that have boyfriends. It goes against my code of ethics," he says softly.

"We're not involved Daryl," I corrected him.

"You know that ain't true. Something is going on between us. I am not the asshole you think. I have my reasons for being the way I am,"he said simply.

"You wanna talk about it?"

_He looks at me for a minute. I see pain in his soft green eyes and I want nothing more than to take it away._

"I haven't had a girlfriend since my fiancée Caroline left me. She had a miscarriage late-term. That was my baby girl," he says his voice almost breaking up.

"I am so sorry," I said not knowing what to make off this statement. _Poor guy. Lost his fiancée and baby_.

"I tried to make it work with her. But every time she look at me, she see the baby. I wanted to try again. She didn't. We kept growing further apart. And I found out she started cheating on me. That broke my heart. She left. I said I was done with women. Then you came into the picture. I don't know what I am gonna do now."

"Daryl, I still have a boyfriend," I said regretfully.

"What is Kurt Cobain like?"

"Kurt Cobain?" I asked confused.

"Your boyfriend. I figured he was a lead singer in a band," Daryl says driving past my work.

"Philip is far from Kurt Cobain. He is a single dad who works at a regular job. He is not in a band. Hey, you drove past my work," I said confused.

"I know. I called the store manager at your work. I told him you were taking the rest of the day off," Daryl grinned.

"You told Larry that?"

"Yeah, I know the store owner so it ain't big deal. They are going to give you a vacation day," he said grabbing my hand. I could see excitement in his eyes. _What was he up to? I hope he did not go to all this trouble to take me to his hotel. That was not going to happen._

"What are we going to do then?"

"I am going to take you to the studio,so I can hear you sing. If your voice sounds as pretty as you are then we will get you on contract," he promises.

"You mean I might have my own cd," I beamed.

"Not only your own cd. You'll get to go on tour. Your pictures will everywhere. I can see you being the next big thing," he grins.

After almost three years I could not believe this was happening so fast. I could not explain how happy I was. Still, Philip was in the back of my mind. Between the two of us working we barely saw each other as is. What would it be like if I went on tour? Could he support that? I didn't think he would.

_Still I would not give up my dream for anyone. Philip knew this was what I wanted from day one. If I got the contract I would go._


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Voice of angel**

Beth's eyes grew big as I pulled up to the recording studio. She looked like a kid in candy store. This was her dream come true, and I prayed her voice was good. I did not want to be the one to tell her if she wasn't. I had done it serveral times with no problems. Still this time it was different. There was something about this girl that made me want to take care of her.

"Is that Keith Urban?"

"Yeah I think he is recording a song with John Mayer or Sheryl Crowl. I can't remember which one," I said smiling over at her.

"John Mayer? Sheryl Crowl?" Beth asked her big eyes getting bigger.

"You ain't heard of em?" I said teasing her.

"Sheryl Crowl is one of the best female singers and songwriter. Her music is classic," Beth said her eyes glowing now. _This was all so new and exciting to her._

_"Sing me one of her songs," I whispered leaning over touching her hand again._

"Here in the car?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I said pulling a piece of blonde hair out of her face. I was looking for any reason to touch her.

How could she look so beautiful in oversized work shirt and blue jeans? What spell did she have me under?

She opened her lips and out came a voice of an angel. My heart started pounding faster as she sang a few lines from the song Picture. Not only was she stunning, but she was talented too. _Would I ever get enough of her? You don't know anything about this girl. She has a boyfriend. You can't be falling in love with her, I told myself._

_"How was that?"_

"Fucking amazing. You are going to be a big star Ms. Greene. We're going to put you on contract today," I promised her.

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around me. Her head was resting on my shoulder and I could feel her heart pounding against mine. I could smell the strawberry scent shampoo in her hair. And in that moment I knew things had changed. I no longer wanted a one night stand with this girl. One night wouldn't be enough.

_I wanted to get to know her. Really know her. Whatever she had with her boyfriend couldn't compare to what we were feeling in this moment, I decided._


	11. Chapter 11

**11. A small kiss**

"Thank you for today," I said looking up at Daryl. _I watch as he runs fingers through his dark blonde hair. God he is so fucking sexy, I think._

"It ain't no problem. I wouldn't have signed you if you weren't any good," Daryl said looking over at me with those green eyes.

We get in his very expensive rental car and he starts driving around town. I rest my head on his shoulders while he continues to drives.

_I needed to stop that, I decided. But it was hard to fight the urge to touch him._

"So are you going to tell me about Kurt Cobain now?"

"His name is Philip. And why are you interested in my boyfriend?" I asked blushing.

"I guess I want to know about the guy that is keeping us apart," he said softly.

For a moment, I don't say anything I stare out the car window taking in the scenery. I knew this statement was true. If I was not with Philip, I would have gone on a date with Daryl. We got along so well and I could not deny the chemistry. The timing was just off for Daryl and I. If I had only met him before Philip, I thought.

"Well, Philip works full-time at an office. He is sixteen years old than me. He has a four-year old daughter name Penny. He is very handsome and charming when he wants to be. And other than Andrea he has been my best friend. At one point I was going to have move back home, but Philip loaned me enough money so I could stay. Also he hired me to babysit his daughter when I lost my job," I said softly.

"Are you in love with him?" He asks staring into my eyes.

"Yes. I love him. And we share a special bond," I said feeling guilty looking at the floorboard of the car. I shouldn't have been so flirty with Daryl, I think to myself. It was not fair to Philip,Penny, or Daryl.

"What kind of bond do you have with this guy?" Daryl asked suddenly interested.

"He was my first. My first serious boyfriend, my first love, and he was the first guy I ever had sex with," I said feeling my skin turn red. _Something about saying the word sex in front of Daryl made me blush._

"It ain't gonna last," Daryl said as he pulled into store parking lot.

"Why do you that?"

"First loves ain't meant to last. They are teach us what heartache feels like. You have to hurt like hell before you find the one," Daryl said pulling up close to my car.

His green eyes are staring into mine, and his hand is on my shoulder. Daryl is predicting Philip will break my heart, and part of me feels that he could be right. I knew our relationship had changed since that first kiss in October. It was not near as exciting, and we are rarely making time for each other anymore. When we were together we would fight about how busy we were. It's wasn't like before when I was there at the house watching Penny all the time.

"I am sure they can last sometimes," I said trying to stay positive.

"Well don't stay with this guy out of obligation. I know how girls can be after their first time, but you can't make someone be the right one for you. And if it ain't right you are going to end up hurting Philip,yourself, and his daughter," Daryl said seriously.

There are no words to say after I hear that. I was confused on how I was feeling at the moment, but I knew I did not want to hurt Penny. Maybe Daryl was right I should walk away from my relationship with Philip.

"I better go. But I'll get touch with you about my music," I said car keys in hand.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to work out the details soon. In the next few days. But go home now. Celebrate with your friends and boyfriend," he said giving me a small hug.

"I wouldn't have anything to celebrate if it was not for you," I whispered.

"You deserve this Beth," he says softly kissing my lips.

_It's only a small peck, but it's enough to make my heart beat faster. I never felt this way before. Never._

_What was about Daryl Dixon? _

"I should go," I said softly when he pulled away.

"Bye sweetheart," he says placing his hand on my face one last time. He waits a few minutes, I think he is waiting for me to kiss him. I want to kiss so bad, but I can't. So I watch as he gets back into his car and gives me small wave goodbye.

Why did my heart drop as soon as Daryl drove away? What was I going to do about these feelings I had for him? How could I make them go away? And did I really even want to?


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Guilt**

Watching Daryl drive away I felt sad. But I also felt guilty. Yes, he was beautiful. That was undeniable, but I had a boyfriend.

I knew better than to be shameless flirting with him. I was giving him the wrong idea.

Things with Philip had been difficult lately, but was I really going to just give up? I was loyal. I never had given up before. I assumed he wouldn't want me going on tour, and that was not fair. I had not even talked to him about it yet. When did I start assuming the worst about people?

I couldn't leave Philip for this man I only seen two times in my life. That was crazy. Wasn't it?

My heart was being pulled in several directions. Was it possible that I loved two very different men? Could I really have a career while still being with Philip?

I was going to try. Still, working with Daryl would be awkward if I stayed with Philip.

I mean Daryl seem convinced that we were meant to be together. Unless I was reading him wrong or it was all some sort of act. No, it wasn't an act. I could tell Daryl was sincere.

_I finally got in the car and drove to play rehearsal._ The whole hour I was distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about Philip or Daryl. What was I going to do?

I ended up leaving early so I could drive back to the apartment and lay down. I saw Andrea seating at the kitchen table working on her laptop.

"Hey, you still live here," Andrea teased.

"Not if Philip has his way. He wants me to move in with him," I said seating at the table with her.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I am going to be on the road soon," I said looking her blue-green eyes.

"You are?" Andrea questioned me closing her laptop.

"Yes. Daryl signed me today. I have a record deal. He thinks I might be the next big thing," I said proudly. _No matter how confused I was about my love life, I was not confused about what I wanted to do. I knew I was meant to be on stage singing._

"Wow. I am so happy for you," She said giving me a hug.

"There is something else. Daryl seems to be attracted to me. He gave me a little kiss today," I said feeling my face turn pink.

"Wow. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I am torn. Part of me wants it to work with Philip. I mean I have put so much time into this relationship, but I feel like he wants to control in some ways. You know how gets when I want to go out. Or when I wear makeup. Sometimes he reminds me of my father," I said softly.

"Yeah. I have seen first hand how Philip can be. I think it's the age difference. He is insecure about you leaving him for someone younger," Andrea said.

"I know his insecurities are ruining our relationship. That and there is never enough of time," I said getting up to pour myself a glass of milk.

"When you on tour there won't be anymore time," she said.

"I know. Daryl thinks I am trying to force something that isn't meant to last," I said sipping on the milk I had just poured. I closed the refrigerator door and returned to the table with Andrea.

"I can't say I disagree. Some relationship aren't meant to last. No matter how much you want them too. I think you and Philip are just in two different places. He's settle down and wants to focus on his daughter. You are in your twenties. This is the time for you to have fun," Andrea said.

"You will support me no matter what, right?"

"Yes. This is your choice to make. Although you know I don't care for Philip," she said opening up her laptop again.

"It does not help that Daryl is so good-looking," I replied smiling at Andrea.

Suddenly there was a knock on the apartment door. Had Daryl somehow found out where I lived?

"You want me to get it?" Andrea asked.

"No. I'll get it," I said walking over to the door.

_I opened it and there was Philip standing there holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Did he know we were just talking about him?_

"Beth," he said sweetly.

"You got flowers. You've never done that," I said smelling them, and suddenly I felt more guilty for my lunch date with Daryl.

_Clearly, Philip was trying._

"I know. I haven't been the best boyfriend lately. I got a babysitter tonight and I came here not knowing if you be home or not. Since you are would you like to go out?"

_I should tell him about the kiss with Daryl. No ,then he never want me to work with him. I could somehow make this right, I told myself._

I was not ready to give up on Philip yet, I decided.

"I would love to," I said taking his hand.

I admire how nice he looks dressed up and put the flowers in a vase. Could we work this out together? Would things go back to the way they were before? Or had Daryl changed everything? I wasn't sure, but I was going to try.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Marry me**

"I took tomorrow off from work," Philip said with a grin._ Dinner was pleasant and he seem to be in a better mood. Still Daryl came to my mind. _

"You did," I smiled at him as we got into his truck.

"Yeah. I knew it was your only day off. Thought I might finally take you to the Bluebird Cafe like I have promised for months now," he said leaning over to me.

"Good we can celebrate. Although I want to celebrate with our others friends too," I said softly.

"Celebrate what?" He asked his blue eyes shinning.

"I got a record deal from that music producer I told you about," I said proudly.

Philip pauses for moment. Then I watch as he licks his lips.

"That's great baby. I am so proud of you. We could be celebrating something else if you say yes,"he whispers.

"Say yes to want?"

"Marry me?"He asks holding out a black ring box.

Now I am really taken back. My heart is pounding and I don't know want to do.

"Yes," I said finally.

"May I?" he asked taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on my hand.

"I love it. I love you," I said kissing him quickly on the lips.

_Maybe first loves can work out, I thought. I was happy for a moment._

_ Still how would I tell Daryl? I really did not want to hurt him. _


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Hotel Room**

"Hey girl," Daryl said smiling at me when I arrived. I had been engaged for three days when I finally called him to set up a meeting, and tell him about my engagement.

"Thanks for meeting me," I said seating down with him at the restaurant located inside the hotel he was staying at.

"We're just a few steps from my hotel room now," he teased.

"It always goes back to that with you," I said only a little annoyed.

"I know what I want. And I like to have fun," he grins.

_He looks adorable in cargo pants and a gray tee-shirt. I wished he wasn't so cute, I thought._

"I have something to tell you," I said softly.

"Kurt Cobain proposed," he said staring angrily at my ring.

"Yes. Philip did. Only a few days ago. We are still going to be able to work together, right?"

"Yeah. I have been rejected before Beth. I can be professional," he promises.

"I am glad," I smiled sipping on my coke.

"When is the wedding? I don't think you should get married before the tour. Might hurt your image starting out."

"I can wait until then," I said.

"I still say it ain't gonna work. You are rushing into to it. And you ain't being honest with yourself either," he mutters.

"Honest about what?"

"Your feelings for me. I know it seems crazy but you care about me already," he says taking a long sip from his beer. _I can see in his eyes that is he is hurt and angry. What have I done? Maybe I should have taken a few days to think about this. I didn't like to see Daryl so upset._

"Daryl please don't," I begged him.

"What do you want from me, Beth? It's probably better you are marrying that asshole anyways," he said suddenly acting like he didn't care.

"That's what I thought. You can't let anyone close to you. You're too scared. That's why you only wanted to take me to bed that night we met," I said getting up from the table.

"Beth," he says putting some money down on the table for our drinks. Then he starts to follow me into the hotel lobby.

"What Daryl?"

"I am sorry for acting like a jackass. I want you to be happy and if this guy makes you happy that's great. I can be happy for you. I only need this first," he said wrapping his muscular arms around me.

_Suddenly I felt weak and powerless in those strong arms._

"Stop," I said as he leans forward to kiss me. I can feel his tongue forcefully moving against mine, and his hands are softly exploring my body. I should pull away, but I don't.

"I can't give up Beth. I have to hold you in arms at least once," he begs me with his seductive green eyes.

_I know I shouldn't but I allow Daryl to lead me into his hotel room._

"Just this one time," he whispers pulling my blonde hair away from my neck. _I then start running my fingers through his dark blonde hair and my lips find his again. He looks at me with those wild green eyes and I know I can not refuse him anymore._


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Security Blanket**

"So are you going to tell him?" Daryl questions me the next morning.

_He is holding me close in his arms and for a moment I had forgotten about Philip._

"I have to," I said blushing.

_What had I done?_ _I should have told Philip I need more time to think about his marriage proposal. I knew it was his way of saving of our relationship._

_A quick fix, I thought. And I had an agreed because I didn't want to let go either. Philip was a security blanket for me. _

"That is up to you Beth. I ain't gonna say shit about it. But you wouldn't have done anything with me if he was the one," Daryl reasoned with me.

"You might be right. Perhaps I have fooled myself into thinking I could have an adult relationship," I breathe.

"Or maybe you ain't with the right guy," Daryl points out.

_I know he wants to say more. I can see it in his green eyes. He thinks he is in love with me_._ Could that be possible?_

I look up at him for a few more moments, but he does not say the words. Part of me is glad. Because if I am not hearing than I don't have to deal with that reality yet.

"I don't know Daryl. Philip has not done anything wrong. This one on me," I whispered pulling on my jeans that were laying in the floor.

"I don't give a shit about whether it is right or wrong. I can't let you go again. Come on and stay with me," Daryl pleads suddenly grabbing my arm.

I don't want to leave, but I can't stay either._ I need to straighten this all out. But how?_

_"I need some time to think about all this," I admit looking into those green eyes. _

He loved me and I did not know what to do with that.

"Think about here with me," Daryl whispers pulling back into bed with him.

"I can't," I said tears suddenly coming to my face.

"Don't cry," Daryl said softly taking into his arms.

"Whatever I do now someone gets hurt now. If leave Philip, then I hurt him and Penny. But if I leave you then I am afraid I'll never be this happy again," I said looking into those green eyes.

"Then don't go. Run away with me. We can start our life together. You'll be wasting your time going back to Philip. He's only gonna hurt you," Daryl promises.

"I have to think this over. Make a decision and stick with it. I'll talk to you soon," I said looking those green eyes one last time.

Why did I felt like I was saying goodbye to Daryl forever?

"Hurry back to me," he says in a low voice.

_I feel tears coming to my face as I walk out the door. What had I done?_ _Why was I in love with both Philip and Daryl? I had never felt so torn._

**16. Inappropriate**

"What are you doing?" A familiar male voice said as I was walking through the grocery store.

"Philip, it's you," I said looking over at the tall man standing in front of me.

"Who else Andrea? So what are you up too?"

"Planning a party for Beth. She's pretty excited about her record deal and Shane thought we should give her a surprise party," I said grabbing some sodas off the shelf.

"I know. I'll be glad once that is another failure too," Philip said harshly.

"You don't think Beth is talented?"

"She is okay singer, but I don't think she is going to famous or anything. Beth is pretty naïve about how the world works," Philip said calmly.

"Beth knows enough," I said suddenly rolling my eyes. There was something about this man I did not like. _Maybe it was the fact he always stood too close to me and found any excuse he could to touch me. He made it seem innocent, but it made me uncomfortable. He should not be flirting with me. Not when he was dating my best friend._

"She tell you we're engaged?"

"Yeah. She mentioned it. I think it's good you're finally stepping up. I mean I know Beth has wanted you to make a real commitment for a while now," I said grabbing a box of cookies.

"Who said anything about commitment? I just asked her so she move in. I knew she wouldn't without the ring," Philip smirks.

"You have to know Beth really cares about you and Penny,right? If you don't plan on marrying her then don't waste anymore of her time," I said heading toward the checkout line.

_What was is Philip's problem? Why was he telling me this? Was he stupid or was he trying to flirt with me again?_

"I am not saying I won't marry her_ some_ day. I don't plan on doing it anytime soon though. I only want her at the house so I can have a babysitter for Penny. That way I'll have some more free time. Once I do you and I could get a beer sometime. I love to get to know you better," Philip said his suddenly touching my lower back.

"Go to hell. I hope Beth sees you for who you really are sometime soon. You should be ashamed flirting with me," I said moving away from him.

" You can tell Beth if you want to Andrea. She won't believe you," Philip says as I pay for my items.

_I don't bother responding to Philip. I just rush to my car and load everything up quickly. For a moment I think I feel his eyes on me, but I don't see him anywhere_


	16. Chapter 16

**17. The truth**

_I went left the hotel fully intending on telling Philip the truth, but when I arrived at his house somehow the words weren't coming out._

"Hey," he said kissing my cheek.

"Where is Penny?" I asked taking a long look at him. He was setting in his favorite chair drinking a glass of whiskey.

"She is taking a nap in her room," he said getting up from his.

And poured me a glass of whiskey. I took it this time taking a long sip. To my surprise I drunk all of it.

_Philip looked over at me smiling. I was not one to drink hard liquor._

"Thirsty?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"We should talk," I said reaching for his hand. I feel a tightness in the pit of my stomach. I was going to have to hurt this man who had done so much for me.

I thought about how Philip helped with my financial problems, how gentle he was the first time we made love, and how he only had eyes for me. How did I replay him for his kindness? I cheat and I knew I could not life with myself if I did not tell him.

I took a deep breath waiting for his answer.

"Can it wait Beth? I've had a shitty day at work and I really just like to relax," he said placing his hand on my back.

"I guess it can," I said seating down on the sofa.

_What did I want to do? Did I plan on telling him the truth and begging for forgiveness? Or was I going to leave with Daryl. I had to make up my soon, I thought._

_If only I could get the words out of my mouth. But how does one ever tell their boyfriend they haven't been faithful? _


	17. Chapter 17

**18. In love with Beth**

"You're my bodyguard not my fucking love counselor," I told Rick as he asked a million questions about Beth.

"I am your friend too," Rick said running his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

_He was seating on the floor of my hotel room and was laying on the bed._

"I know you've got my back, Rick. I fucking love her okay? But it doesn't make a damn difference now. She is getting married to some asshole," I said a few tears falling from my eyes_._

_"Have you told her?" Rick asked._

"No. She ain't returning my phone calls," I whispered_._

"You need to find Beth. Tell her your true feelings before we have to go home," Rick said reminding me that I was supposed to be flying home in two days_._

_Ofcourse I could make arrangements to stay longer, but if Beth wasn't around there would be no point._

_"I don't know how to find her. She ain't been at work, and I have no idea where she lives," I said taking a deep breathe._

"Look I ran into a guy I went to highschool name is Shane Walsh. His girlfriend is Beth's roommate. He told me they are having Beth a party tonight. Do you want the address?" Rick said smiling._ Good old Rick playing match maker._

_"Hell yeah," I said smiling. Atleast I could see her again if nothing else._

_"Good. Now go take a shower and clean up," Rick said leaving the room._

_My heart was racing as I got into the shower. I was going to tell Beth I loved her. I had to know if there was atleast a small chance we'd be together._


	18. Chapter 18

**19. The party**

"Look Beth has arrived with Philip," I said annoyed seeing them walking in together. I knew there was a chance Philip would come, but most of the time he skipped our parties. And after our run in the other day I was not in the mood to see him.

"Yeah, well this Beth's party. And he is her _fiancée _now," Shane said taking my hand.

_I took a deep breath. I knew I shouldn't tell Shane was I was about to say, but I had to tell someone._

_"He is a real dick too," I said finally._

_"Tell, me something I don't know," Shane said putting his beer bottle up to his lips._

"Okay he does not think Beth can sing and told me he has no real plans on marrying her. He just wants to use her for sex and babysitting," I whispered.

"I figured as much," Shane says licking her lips.

"He's a piece of work. He actually suggested that I should hook up with him. Like I cheat on you with my best friend's boyfriend."

"What?" Shane asks clearly angry.

"I ran into Philip at the grocery store and he started acting creepy. Saying that once Beth moves in he have a baby sitter when ever he wanted, and we should hang out. Then he touched my back and shoulders. It made me feel uncomfortable," I admitted.

"He touched you?"

"Well, just on my back. It wasn't a big deal."

"Let me tell you something, no body touches my girl. I'm gonna kick his ass," Shane says his eyes darkening.

"Please Shane. Not tonight. Think about Beth. This is her party," I pleaded with him.

_But Shane does not listen. He walks away pissed in Philip's direction._


	19. Chapter 19

**20. Surprises**

_Walking into a surprise party was one thing, but seeing Daryl there was another. What was he doing here? How did he know Shane? All these questions were running through my mind._

_I still hadn't told Philip the truth about what happened in the hotel. Not from the lack of me trying. Anytime I bring it up he change the subject. I was sure I was going to stay with Philip and Penny, but seeing Daryl sent my heart racing. _

_I watched as Daryl walked over to us._

_"Beth," he said staring at me with those intense green eyes._

"Philip this is Daryl Dixon. He is the music producer I was telling you about," I said softly.

"Oh so you're the one who is going to my girlfriend rich and famous," Philip smirked.

"Her is voice is gonna make her famous not me," Daryl said calmly.

"Yeah. I am going to run for Governor of New Jersey," Philip said laughing.

"He has too much to drink," I said embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful. Beth has a great voice and once she goes on tour everyone will know who she is," Daryl said getting pissed at Philip.

"You're going on tour? What the hell Beth?" Philip asked almost yelling.

I could feel my face turning red. Why was he acting this way.

"Yeah I hadn't gotten a chance to talk that over with you yet," I said softly.

"And who is going to take care of Penny while your away? When would we see each other?" Philip said.

"We could hire someone to babysit Penny and we call each other every night. It wouldn't be that long," I said trying to reason with him.

"I tell you what Beth. You go on that tour. Then don't come back to me," Philip said forcefully.

This was his way of saying it's me or your career. He was coming through loud and clear now.

"Fuck you asshole. You have this amazing girl and you chose to treat her like shit," Daryl said seeing I had tears coming down my face.

"What do you know about it? You get off on trying to break up happy couples? Making false promises to naïve little girls like Beth. This guy isn't going to make you famous Beth. He just wants in your pants," Philip mutters.

Daryl walks over to me and wraps his arms tightly around me. Philip is staring at us waiting for someone to say something. Then out of the blue Shane walks over, Andrea chasing behind him.

"He has no intentions of marrying you Beth," Shane said looking at me.

"What?"

"He told Andrea that he has used you for babysitting and sex. He doesn't give a shit about you," Shane said heading toward Philip.

"Stay out of this," Philip said.

"You keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend. Andrea told me how you put the moves on her," Shane said punching him in the face. I watched as the two kept hitting each other back and forth.

"Is it true?" I said looking at Andrea.

"Yeah. He said exactly what Shane told you," Andrea replied.

I took off my engagement ring and threw it at Philip. He stopped fighting with Shane and walked over to me.

"Beth, I am sorry. I love you," Philip says softly.

"You don't. Andrea has no reason to lie to me. And you were just over there laughing at me. I am over it," I said walking away before he could answer. _Tears were falling down my face and I could hear someone following me. I did not turn around to see who it was. At the moment I needed to be alone._


	20. Chapter 20

**_21. After Tonight _**

_I started walking as fast I could out of Shane's house. I wanted to get as much distance between Philip and I as possible. How could have been so fooled by Philip? To know he lied to me from the day that we met. He probably had the hots for Andrea from the first day he saw her, I thought pissed._

_I gave my virginity to him, took care of his daughter like my own, and all he wanted to do was hook up with my best friend. Philip was right about one thing I was naïve._

"Beth," I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay,"he said simply.

"Sure, I am great. I know I was not the best girlfriend in the world, but I just found that Philip never cared about me at all. He didn't believe in me. It was all lies," I said taking a deep breath.

"That asshole ain't worth your time," Daryl said moving closer to me.

"No, I am not worth your time. I am only naïve girl who can't compare to her beautiful roommate," I said tears coming down my face.

"Hey, if I had to choose between you and anyone, I pick you. He is a dumbass, Beth," Daryl said.

"It hurts. I guess I am unloveable," I said as I begin to cry even harder.

_Daryl then tightly wrapped his arms around me. I find comfort in his arms._

"No, you ain't unloveable. You're fucking beautiful, funny, and talented," Daryl says his green eyes glowing.

"Then why didn't Philip love me? Why do I always end up alone?"

"You ain't gonna end up alone. Because I love you Beth. I was afraid to admit until I thought I lost you for good. I know I tried to act like all I wanted was sex. But it ain't true. I want you to be with me. I was serious when I said we could start our life together," Daryl whispered.

"You love me?" I said when out of no where rain starts to fall from the sky.

"I do," he green eyes stare into mine. The raining is falling on both of us as we stand in the middle of the road getting soaked.

"After tonight I know I never loved Philip. He wasn't honest with me. You can't love someone when they lie to you from day one. You've been honest with me Daryl, and I love you too.I love your smile and you how you always wanted to protect me. Even when I wouldn't let you. I am ready to let go now and start over with you," I said looking into his green eyes.

_His lips meet mine and we stand there kissing in the rain. Until he slowly pulls his lips away from mine._

"So you are ready to go home with me now? Get on airplane and leave this all behind?"

"Yes, my love. Anywhere you are will be my home. I can't go another day without you," I whisper, and my hearts starts pounding.

"I feel the same way Beth," he says, his green eyes intensely staring into my mind.

_I smile taking his hand and we walk back to his car. For the first time in my life I feel completely happy as we drive away together._

_As long as I had Daryl Dixon, I didn't need anything else._ _Because I knew this time I found someone who would love me no matter what._

_Daryl was right. We belonged together._

**The End**

_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars_

_After tonight- Justin Nozuka_

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading! Would you interested in more Philip/Beth/Daryl stories? Or is it to weird? _**


End file.
